


The Night Before Christmas

by phoenixnz



Series: Smallville Christmas [17]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz
Summary: They make their own tradition
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Series: Smallville Christmas [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049984
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	The Night Before Christmas

“Daddy, tell me a story.”

“What story would you like to hear?” he asked. “What about the Night Before Christmas?”

Four-year-old Ella shook her head. “No. I wanna story about you and Mommy.”

“What about me and Mommy?”

“Anything,” she said. 

Clark thought for a moment. “All right. Let’s see. A long time ago, way, way before your mommy and I met, your mommy stopped believing in Santa.”

“She did? Why?”

“Because that was when her mother went to Heaven. Your grandma Ella was very sick and Mommy, who wasn’t much older than you, was very sad because she wanted Santa to bring her mom home. Only he couldn’t. And your Grandpa was working all the time so he could hide his own sadness from your mommy. After that, Mommy didn’t want to celebrate Christmas. Or any other holiday. She stopped believing in magic.”

He smiled, thinking of all the holidays since then. He’d not only celebrated many Christmases with Lois since the year they’d met, she’d come to look forward to the holidays as much as he did. Even Valentine’s Day was a special day for both of them. 

He continued with his story, telling his little daughter about the night he and Lois had met (leaving out a few details, of course) and how she’d come to celebrate almost every holiday with him since then. Ella fell asleep as he talked and he kissed her goodnight before tucking the blankets around her. He left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Downstairs, his wife was preparing for the annual visit from Santa, aka Superman, wrapping the gifts to be left under the tree. Clark watched her from the doorway.

When they’d begun dating, Lois had still been a little cynical about the holidays and it had taken a few attempts for him to convince her that there were some traditions worth observing. It was a new kind of tradition that had finally had her jumping on board. 

As his alter ego, Superman, he’d spent part of Christmas Eve helping give out toys for needy children. Lois had come along to record the event for posterity, and to cover the story for the Daily Planet. Once he was done handing out the toys, he’d approached Lois, under the guise of giving an interview.

“Meet me on the roof,” he said, telling her to be there an hour from now. She knew exactly which roof he meant.

An hour later, she was there. Waiting. Superman drifted down to meet her. He hovered just above her, but well within arm’s reach. 

“Will you come flying with me, Miss Lane?” he asked. 

He had so many more wonderful surprises in store for her that night, and every Christmas Eve since then. 

Lois looked up from her work. “Kids asleep?” she asked.

He nodded. There was Ella, who was their eldest, and Lara, who was eighteen months younger than her sister. He continued watching her, smiling as she chewed on her bottom lip, her glasses askew and her hair, which had been loosely done up in a bun, falling down around her face. She was a beautiful woman. When she chose to dress up for a social occasion, she was gorgeous. Like this, she was adorable. 

“Smallville!” she said in that tone that carried a hint of exasperation. As if she knew what he was thinking. “You’re distracting me.”

“Am I?”

“I have to finish wrapping these presents,” she said. 

He glanced at the clock. “I can finish them for you,” he replied.

She saw his glance and appeared to relent. “All right, Speedy. Do your worst.”

He grinned, remembering a birthday gift he’d wrapped many years earlier. He’d had a lot more practice at it since then. He worked quickly, knowing she’d be watching, or at least trying to since he would only be a blur. He made short work of the rest of the gifts and had them placed under the tree. 

Lois grinned. “Show off.”

He held out his hand. “Are you ready, Miss Lane?”

“What about the kids?” 

“Mom and Perry are upstairs,” he told her. Their editor-in-chief had realised Clark was Superman a few years ago but hadn’t let on that he knew. It was Lois who had figured it out in the end. “Are you making excuses, Miss Lane?”

She snickered. “Moi? Excuses?”

He held out her coat, helping her put it on. She put her glasses down on the table. She didn’t really need them, but it helped sell the idea of her being attracted to someone who looked so uptight and nerdy. 

They stepped out onto the porch. Clark held his wife in his arms as he steadied himself, gathering all his power, before leaping into the air at a speed that would rival a jet airplane. 

Holding her tightly, he flew them around the world before stopping and hovering above the city lights.

“This never gets old,” Lois said with a happy sigh. “I love flying with you.”

A snowflake came down and landed in her hair. Clark brushed it away. Later, he would take her to the Arctic fortress for their own special celebration.

“Merry Christmas, Clark,” she said.

“Merry Christmas, Lois.”

And somewhere in the distance, the sound of sleigh bells could be heard, accompanied by a voice calling out:

“Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so behind on these. The prompt was for a new tradition and I couldn't think of anything better than Clark taking her flying for their own special Christmas Eve.


End file.
